


Torete

by petras



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: {Filipino; Feeling crazy or paranoid}Levi is secretly in the band 'No Name' and with the new leaks that they are going to perform in the upcoming school's fiesta, he struggles to confess his feelings to a certain someone. [rivetra]





	Torete

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this multi-chapter hence why it's posted alone. Let me know your thoughts?

_ “Didn’t you hear?” _

 

_ “What? What is it?” _

 

_ “No Name is gonna perform in this school festival!” _

 

_ “No way!” _

 

Levi grunts to himself as he walks his way down the aisles of Paradis’ Junior High. He hears the hushed murmurs of the other students, gossiping no less about the infamous student band called No Name. He scowls at the knowledge, and quietly mutters under his breath. Wishing he knew who the brat that leaked the information.

 

Ignoring the incredibly amazed strangers about the recently founded news, he saunters his way to his locker, picking at the books and notebooks he needed for his next few periods. He continues rummaging through his things, and places them in his bag until he hears a shrill cry calling out for him, and sighs under his breath before closing his locker and attends to the intruder.

 

At least she waited till he’s done with arranging his locker.

 

“ _ Levi. _ ” Hanji greets, drawling out the last syllable of his name with a teasing lilt to her voice.

 

Levi grunts in acknowledgement. He does not have any energy to deal with her in the morning but he knows that if he entertains his eccentric classmate, she’ll leave her sooner.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, grumpy already?” Hanij smirks in amusement and pats him playfully in the back, unbothered by his ever decreasing mood. “Have you heard the news?”

 

“You got suspended for heading a prohibited experiment?” He deadpans, heading towards his classroom with Hanji in tow.

 

“What? No.” she exclaims, drawing the attention of passersby giving them looks. Fortunately for them, Hanji is not the type of person to care about that detail. “They say No Name is making another appearance!”

 

He stops suddenly, arching a brow at her. What’s her game?

 

“So?” 

 

“No Name is making another appearance.” She enunciates each with word with a wink, her subtlety at an all time low. Levi sighs yet again.

 

“What is your point Hanji?” he continues on walking towards their classroom, knowing for the fact that even though he is trying to be dismissive Hanji has always been stubborn.

 

She keeps up with his pace and throws him a side look grin. She wiggles her eyes at him, “It means that you have another chance!”

 

“Another chance at what?”

 

“You know,” she gestures with her hands in a way that still confuses him because he really has no idea. Fortunately, Hanji realizes that she is going nowhere with that thought.

 

“Petra Ral!” she screams, making him suddenly stop in his tracks and glare big daggers at his friend, quickly covering her mouth with his hand but to no avail. Hanji, who already predicted the reaction, swiftly avoided him. “I’m totally talking about having another chance with Petra Ral you dumbass.”

 

“No, I do not.” he barks but the mischievous glint coming from her eyes says she does not believe otherwise. “Damn it, Hanji. How many times do I have to tell you I don’t have a crush on her?!”

 

“Says the guy who constantly gets all moony-eyed at her in the cafeteria.” she points out.

 

Frustrated at having not shut her up yet, Levi pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes out hoping to calm himself down. “I don’t get all  _ moony-eyed _ .”

 

“Don’t deny it Levi. I see the quiet stares when you think no one’s looking. You’re so cute when you do that.” she giggles, pinching his cheeks to which he slapped it away.

 

Who’d imagine that Levi Ackerman has crush on the school’s sunshine girl Petra Ral?

 

Definitely not her, and definitely not Levi, himself.


End file.
